mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Applejack (EG)/Galeria
''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Applejack gets the group's attention EG.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Música para os Meus Ouvidos Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png|Focada na Guitarra Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png|A Pinkie na Cabeça Applejack "how about ya take that keytar" EG2.png|Tocadora de Piano Applejack silhouette with bass guitar EG2.png|Um Estojo para o Baixo Applejack playing bass in the band EG2.png|Vem Dançar! Applejack and Fluttershy rocking out EG2.png|Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png|Meu Passado Não é Hoje Applejack and Sunset on orange background EG2.png|Amizade Através das Idades Applejack on orange Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Applejack ponying up EG3.png|A Ciência da Magia Applejack ready to compete EG3.png|Filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree'' Applejack picks up a giant boulder EG4.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree IDW comics MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP annual 2013 cover B.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Larry's Comics cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined covers.jpg Comic annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 blank cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special alt cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special Hastings cover.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 1.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 2.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 3.jpg Mercadorias Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls doll.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Package.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks poster.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll packaging.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll packaging.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks fashion set.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks fashion set packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Applejack Rockin' Hairstyle Doll.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Applejack doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Applejack doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Applejack doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Applejack packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rockin' Applejack doll.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rockin' Applejack packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Living Room set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Bedroom set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack School Dance Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack School Dance Set packaging.jpg Elements of Friendship Applejack Honesty set.jpg Diversos Applejack EqG bio art.png Applejack Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Applejack Rainbow Rocks character bio art 2.png Applejack & Sour Sweet.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook 4.png Humane 5 and Spike Magic EG3 Shout Kids.jpg Friendship Games App.png Applejack Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Applejack Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Applejack School Spirit artwork.png Equestria Girls Minis Applejack promo image.png Applejack gets the group's attention EG.png|Equestria Girls Applejack on orange Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Applejack ready to compete EG3.png|Jogos da Amizade Applejack picks up a giant boulder EG4.png|A Lenda de Everfree Categoria:Galerias de personagens